


unleashed

by Dedees__Lament



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindbreak, Monster Chracteristics, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedees__Lament/pseuds/Dedees__Lament
Summary: Jade and Floyd smiled… Their Azul was finally free.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Jade Leech/Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Dont sue me  
> Hope you like it :3  
> Hit me up on tw: @dedee44_  
> -Dedee

“What... What do you _think_ you’re doing?” Came a hiss. 

Its only response: a snicker. The cold of metal against his left thigh made his mouth shut. Confusion and anxiety suddenly rushed through his body like rapid fire, as if it had been waiting on hold and then set free; Ironically enough, since his legs were trapped in a device of some sort. 

That was when every other sensation kicked in- from the strong grip on his hands to the chilly breeze on the deepest part of his backside. Legs spread open; muscles hurt as they were locked in an unfamiliar position. His throat felt dry. Mouth slightly open and gasping a little, he tried to free himself, only to feel the hand around his wrist tighten. 

“No fighting.” Everything was so _damn cold:_ the air, the chair (if it could be called so), the piercing mismatched colored stare, that voice against his right temple _._ But of all the things he could focus on, it was the _temperature_. 

“ _Aww_!” From his other temple, Azul heard a sigh. “But fighting’s like, the best part!” A familiar laugh echoed the room, and the dorm president felt it bolt from his ear to the tip of his penis like electricity. Wait, his _what_? 

He was naked. Completely naked, strapped into the metal device. Only his arms were somewhat free, but each wrist was held in place by a gloved hand. “Perhaps…” The first voice, also known to him, again. As he realized his nudity, Azul became aware of _everything_. “But right now… It would be troublesome.” He could _feel_ the sickeningly sweet grin against his cheek. “So… Just save it for later.” 

“Stop this, dammit… Jade! Floyd!” 

Floyd laughed in response. Maniacal, frantic, void of reason. Azul's consciousness despised it, yet his body reacted with a light tremble. His dick was starting to get erect. “Ah!” A finger in white caressed his length, stealing a grunt. “I think he’ssa gettin' excited!” 

“I _forbid_ this.” He tried to remain as calm as possible, but his words came out almost as a bark. Jade's snicker, despite begin lower in tone, overshadowed Floyd’s. Subsequently, Azul's body reacted with wanton. Shit. 

“You… Think you have a choice, don’t you?” Jade moved a hand down his president's chest. Down the center, over his belly, past his dick to finally grab his balls with force. Azul whimpered, feeling the pain and pleasure build up in his navel. “That’s just so _cute_.” 

“We're gonn’ave so much fun, huh, brother?” 

“Of course.” That soft yet deep tone distracted Azul long enough for a gasp to escape his mouth, right when a finger found its way up to his rectum. Circular motions stretched his walls and made him cry out roughly, like grunts. Jade didn’t wait. He inserted a second finger, scissoring blatantly. “It will be _plenty_ fun…” 

Azul lost track of time. It the moment there were only four things: the pain, the pleasure, Floyd and Jade. His body felt numb except for where the twins touched. His head was spinning, focus lost. 

Floyd's fingers toyed with Azul’s cheeks… “Can I use this part? Can I? _Can I?_ ” Dragging the s sounds, Floyd was already salivating. A chuckle, and a couple of words the dorm president didn’t quite grasp, and a pair set of fingers separated his lips. Cold air hit his teeth, and bought some reason to Azul's mind. 

One single droplet of saliva hitting his cheek was the only warning before Floyd's long tongue forced itself into his mouth, all the way up to his pharynx. Azul almost puked, jerking his body with violence. _Stop_ , his whole body screamed. Floyd gave this no more than cero fucks, pressing his lips harder onto Azul's in a harsh, upside down kiss. 

Both of his holes were being abused. Azul was baffled, infuriated, disgusted- and _so fucking_ _aroused_. He hated himself for everything, from his erection to his lips trying to follow Floyd’s movements… So, why wasn’t he stopping anything? Why was he resisting so poorly? In the end… Maybe, just maybe , he _wanted_ … 

Azul gasped for air as the kiss ended abruptly. _“_ _He'sso_ _tasty~”_ Sang Floyd. “Lemme taste more…” Jade's only response was to step aside, a faint smile on his face. The president didn’t know whose hands were where at this point- he just tried to scape. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and drifted away. 

But no can do. The mechanical chair shifted loudly, lowering his back. Still, his eyes didn’t open. More than just his eyes, that door leading to lust was which he didn’t want open. He wouldn’t cross that line. _N_ _o matter how badly he wanted this._

Thinking stopped when something moist pressed against his lips, and heart missed a beat when strong ring muscles engulfed his dick. The _fuck_? Floyd's second set of teeth carefully graced his penis, just enough to excite him even more, as his throat clasped it tightly, sucking the life out of him. Before he could protest his lips were occupied yet again by another _large_ muscle. Jade shoved his length inside Azul's mouth, waiting only seconds before face-fucking him. A strong, salty scent filled his nostrils like sea water. 

With everything so stimulated, Azul was having a hard time keeping composure. Every inch of his body was screaming for more, lusting for something _bigger_ . The need had been there for a while, the fight was getting harder to win. He wanted this, _fuck_ , he wanted more. 

A cold shiver ran over his spine when Floyd’s fingers pressed ever so slightly over his hole. It was like flipping a switch: nothing was there anymore. I mean- _he was_ naked, laid down over a metal chair, yet his thighs weren’t trapped, nor were there any chaotic eels over him. 

Instead they were standing in front of him. “Now, now,” Jade began, “Does our beloved president wish to continue?” His brother giggled softly beside him. 

“No turnin' back afterwards~” Floyd grinned, teeth shinning below pale light. “Whatcha gon' do? Hm? _Hm_ _?_ ” 

Azul… was quiet. For almost a whole minute, not a sound left his lips. 

Then he nodded. 

And smiled. And parted his tights, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them good, stretching open his gaping asshole. The door had been opened, and there was no turning back. His whole body was craving the feeling of either Floyd or Jade’s cock inside him. There was no use denying it, not now, not anymore. With shaky breaths, he finally spoke. _“_ _Yesh_ _…”_ Jade chuckled at his numb mouth thanks to the face-fucking, _“Please… Mess me up, I want it, I do"_ Azul's eyes glistened, wanton leaking from every pore in his skin. **_“I want-"_ **

A scream. 

Floyd thrust inside him without any kind of warning. Azul arched his back, pressing his nails against his own skin. Pupils widened, breath stopped, muscles tensed. His rectum clenched over Floyd's dick so hard it became hard for the eel to laugh. Their fast heartbeats became one frantic tango. 

“So impatient…” Jade sighed, shaking his head. 

Floyd didn’t hear him. He couldn’t. Grin widened as he felt Azul twitching below, _smiling_ and reaching out to him. Not even twenty seconds passed before Floyd began to move harshly, deep inside Azul's ass. He pushed the president’s thighs apart even more, thrusting violently. 

Azul's cries of pain melted into a symphony of pleasure, fueling the twins’ libido more than ever. One look and Floyd could tell his brother was angry… About being left behind. Smirking, he hugged Azul to pull him up, as Jade closed in from behind, breathing huskily over his president. 

“Jade…?” 

Azul almost fainted. Another dick was thrust inside him. _"_ _I…”_ His body was torn in two in that split second, or so he felt. His nails dug deep into Floyd or Jade's arms; he didn’t know anymore. 

“Which one… _Hm_ _,_ do you like the most… _Azul?_ ” Jade’s whispers on his nape made his head feel elated. 

“Tell us, tell us ‘ _Zul_ ~” Floyd’s nonsensical giggling over his neck, so close he could _feel_ his teeth, gave him the chills. 

Every sensation was passionate, every new touch was hotter than the last. His hole was filled and his g-spot constantly abused by not only one but two large cocks- and Azul was so happy. He was nodding- to everything, welcoming every feeling with open arms and asshole; Breathing became harsh, mouth barely able to close due to the constant screaming and moaning; Stars twinkled in his eyes. _He was s_ _o_. _Fucking. Happy._

**_“I don’t… Know… Yes…”_ ** The line bet ween pleasure and reason was so blurred … N othing mattered to Azul apart from filling the infinite desire that had built inside his gut for _so_ long. He wanted this. He wanted this. _He had been dreaming of this_ , and there wasn’t an ounce of shame left that stopped him from showing his most lustful desires. **_“I want you, I want you both_ ** **_-_ ** **_fuck me up…!”_ **

Jade and Floyd smiled… Their Azul was finally free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird spacing, i dunno why ao3 did that quq ill fix it eventually  
> This was a comission for the really !!! cool !!! @JingujiFab !!!!!
> 
> Hit me up on tw @dedee44_ yay


End file.
